deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Satou/Items
'Items' 'Holy Weapons' * Excalibur Obtained from the Valley as drop item, can be used to store at least 20,000 units of mana. Its base stats are the same as Galatine and Caliburn, but due to the stored mana, it is far stronger. (7-23) However, due to this strength, Satou doesn't like using as it often results in overkill/excessive AOE damage, so he uses it as an MP battery when he is fighting high-level creatures. It is powerful enough to kill a demon lord with but a single slice. *'Durandal' Obtained from the Valley as drop item, can be repaired without limit when Satou chants the spell of the sword. It is the next strongest sword from Gjallarhorn and is several times stronger. Given to Pochi after she attained the Hero title. *'Galatine' Obtained from the Valley as drop item, the sister sword of Excalibur, similar mana storage limit as Excalibur, it is the next strongest from the Longinus Spear, strong enough to completely incinerate flesh that even the spear couldn't destroy after several attacks, given to Arisa. (8-7) *'Longinus Spear' Obtained from the Valley as drop item. It is the next strongest from Durandal. *'Caliburn' Obtained from the Valley as drop item. *'Gjallarhorn' Obtained as a reward from No-Life King Zen for passing his trial, later given to the Kingdom as replacement for Solais. In the anime, it has a special, long-range drill-based attack. Apart from the one below, it is the weakest true holy sword known. *'Claiomh Solais' Taken from Third Prince Sharlick Shiga, later given to Mito. It has a special ability that can be invoked by exclaiming "dance". Once so, the sword lights up and creates multiple clones that can be fired off similar to remote arrow. It is the weakest true holy sword shown so far. *'Nanashi' A greatsword given to Ga Hou as a proof of their friendship. Since it's got no inscription, Ga Hou named it Sword 『Nanashi』. (8-intermission 2) *'Pseudo Holy Sword' Prototype creation using circuit liquid and wooden sword to create holy attribute weapon, weak against real Holy and Magic Weapons. Painted in gold with rose pattern on the hilt, adorned with crushed sapphire powder, and a sapphire that looks like a flower petal. The blade has an arabesque pattern on top of the golden paint with the blue liquid. *'Holy Crossbow Bolts' *'Holy Arrows' ' '(LN Vol 4) 'Magic Weapons' *'Divine Blade' Able to destroy parts of the God when Satou chant's the word: Perish; absorbs Fragments of God. The sword is stronger than any holy sword. Greatly damages the user if he/she doesn't have the "GodKiller" title. Satou can also use the power of the blade to enchant things with godly powers. *'Pendragon' (Holy Magic Sword) (14-15) Strongest sword, created as weapon to be more powerful than Blade. *'Kotetsu' (Katana) *'Muramasa' (Katana) *'Fairy Sword Trazayuya' (Mithril Sword) Forged by himself and Dohar in Bollhart City *100 Handgun Obtained from the Valley as drop items. *50 Rifle ''' Obtained from the Valley as drop items. *12 '''Magic-Guns Obtained from the Valley as drop items. *'Dragon Spear' Obtained from the Valley as drop items. Given to Liza during the divine punishment incident. *'Scarlet Longbow (Magic Bow) '(LN Vol 4) Received from the giants in gratitude. *'Balmung' (Magic Sword) This sword and Nothung were stated to be on par with Durandal. (7-21) *'Nothung' (Magic Sword) (7-21) *'Pseudo Magic Sword' Prototype creation using circuit liquid and wooden sword to create magic attribute weapon, weak against real Holy and Magic Weapons. Painted in silver. Made together with Pseudo Magic Sword. *'Spray Gun' (13-4) A weak "wand" that looks like a shotgun with a truncated barrel) used for power-leveling others. The place for the cartridge is loaded with Fire stones and Lightning stones, the element can be changed as needed. Copies were given to Mia, Arisa, and Lulu. *'True Silver Wand' (14-31) *'Dragon Fang dagger' (14-Intermission 1) *'Moon Piercer Sword' (14-Intermission 3) The sword of iron lump that can even pierce the moon. *'Damocles' (15-43) Created by satou. Sword from the story of Damocles. *'Gae Bolg' (16-4) Magic spear made from Hihiirogane, it has no special trait like the original besides having good mana transmission. * Long Emerald Green Wand '(made from World Tree Emerald Branch) (16-47) Given to Mia. 'Armors: *100 Dragon Skin Armor (1-3) Obtained from the Valley as drop item. *''' 100 'Dragon Scale Armor '(1-3) Obtained from the Valley as drop item. *'''Golden Orichalcum armor (As Nanashi) 'Storage Items' *'Well Bag' Obtained from the Valley as a drop item, a water bag able to produce an infinite amount of water. *'Carriage Bag '(aka Garage bag in the English LN and later WN chapters) Obtained from the Valley as drop item, a small bag with supposedly limitless storage capacity, but unlike Satou's Storage the bag is not timeless and as such food will deteriorate. *'30 Holding Bag '(WN only) Obtained from the Valley as drop item. Has limited capacity: Able to stack 30 varied types of up to 30 items. Was later retconned by author and replaced with Carriage/Garage bag. *'Normal stand-in bag' Looks similar to his magic carriage bag, so it's used as a dummy bag to hide the fact that he has a magic bag and to prevent targeted theft. *'Self-made magic bags' Various sized magic bags that Satou personally makes after obtaining the skills for it, and gives them out to his companions. 'Other Items' *10k''' Dragon-''' based large swords, spears and bows. (1-3) Obtained from the Valley as drop item. *'Mass produced holy swords' - (used as magic batteries to replenish mana more than as swords itself) *'Mass-produced casted magic swords -' (made for Echigoya firm to sell) *'Mass-produced low-level, highest quality magic potions - '(for Echigoya to sell) *'7 Great Monstrous Fish (deceased) - '''each one the size of a large aircraft carrier, after 2 years on the road, Satou hasn't managed to process 1% of 1 of those fishes for consumption and materials. *'10 Million golden dragon coin - '(303 metric tonnes of 24-carat gold by weight). Obtained from the Valley as drop item. *'40 thousand Furu Empire crimson treasures - '(processed small philosopher stones). Obtained from the Valley as drop item. *'Elixir Rev. - 'an elixir made with purer materials that can cure just about any injury as long as the receiver is still alive. *'Elixir nectar - '''a revised elixir mixed with the godly blood from Satou's amputated arm that was imbued with the godly powers of the divine blade. It is powerful enough to even repair fractured souls, but has a tendency to cause side-effects. Category:Satou Category:Satou Items